Cherry Blossom Sakura
by Twilight Feather
Summary: (PREUAL TO SHINJITSU NO UTA: SONG OF TRUTH) Yami finds an orphan girl on the streets of Egypt, and brings her back to the palace. But when he does, he finds out that she isn't an orphan and some secrets about her that will change their lives forever.


Cherry Blossom Sakura  
  
Kohaku: I have another story for you guys! It is a prequel to my story Shinjitsu No Uta: The Song Of Truth. So that means this happened before any events in that story. So, please enjoy it!!  
  
Jou: Kohaku will be introducing 2 new characters to this story, both are priestesses. Their names are Hamile and Kiyla. Their descriptions should be somewhere within this story.Oh and Hamile is pronounced Ha-mil-ee not Ha-mil-ae. Just so you know. :D I called her Ha-mil-ae once and she got mad. o.o (will not do that again)  
  
Kohaku: Now with that all said, thanks Jou, we will present the disclaimer and summary and move on with the story.  
  
Summary: Yami meets an orphan girl on the streets of Egypt, but when he brings her to the palace, he finds out that she isn't an orphan at all and some secrets about this young girl that might change their lives forever.   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Yu-gi-oh or anything else with that matter. Only this fic and the plot, but NeferNeferi's story "In The Hands Of Love And Fate" inspired me to write a prequel. :)  
  
Author's Note: The Egyptians called the sun Ra' after the god, just so you know. ;)  
  
Chapter 1: An orphan girl  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A young girl about the age of 15 was walking among the people in the streets of Egypt. She was lost. She had left her home because it was empty, no one lived there. She was an orphan. She did have two brothers, but she didn't think they were alive anymore now that their home had been attacked. The people that attacked their house said something about a 'ka' or whatever that meant to her, she didn't know.   
  
She wandered the streets, looking for something to eat. She was hungry, and the Ra' was hot and she had no water at all today.  
  
The girl had long black hair past her waist, beautiful blue eyes, and she wore Egyptian clothing, but it was rather dirty after travelling miles from her abandoned home.  
  
She sat down on a seat outside the busy streets, looking up at the sky, sighing heavily.   
  
"Will I always be this way? Running away? Wandering the streets? Looking for food? Looking for goood shelter from the rain?"she asked herself, looking at the sky.  
  
-##-  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere in Egypt, the young Prince Yami was walking through the streets of Egypt. He had gone out for a while to explore. He walked out of the streets, only to notice a girl sitting there, looking up at the Ra' which shone brightly in the sky.  
  
The girl had long black hair past her waist, and blue eyes that were sparkling when she looked at Ra'.  
  
He silently approached the girl, and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
She gasped and turned around. There was Prince Yami, looking curiously at her.   
  
"Prince-Prince Yami,"she stuttered.  
  
Yami chuckled and sat next to her. "Don't be frightened. I saw you sitting here alone so I decided to check on you."  
  
"Thank you, Prince Yami."  
  
"Just call me Yami."  
  
"Ok, Yami."  
  
"Now, why are you out here on the streets all alone?"he asked her.  
  
"I was looking for some food,"she answered quietly.  
  
"Where are your parents?"  
  
"Dead. My home was attacked so I ran away."  
  
Yami was angry now. No child should go through this hard life. "What's your name, child?"  
  
"Sakura. My mother told me it meant Cherry Blossom."  
  
"That's a nice name,"Yami ruffled her hair. "Do you know if you have any brothers or sisters anywhere?"  
  
"I had two brothers but I am not even sure if they are alive after our house was attacked. I didn't get to see if they escaped."  
  
This sounds like the story Seto told me about their house being attacked, but he didn't mention anything about having any family other than Mokuba, Yami thought to himself.  
  
"Sakura, would you like to come to the palace with me?"Yami asked her.  
  
"Really, Yami?"She asked, excited. "Will it be all right?"  
  
"I'm sure it would be" Yami said. "Follow me and stick close."  
  
Sakura nodded and took Yami's hand. They walked to the palace together, hand in hand.  
  
-##-  
  
Sakura and Yami made their way to the palace. It was the afternoon by the time they got there.  
  
"Yami, why were you in the streets, anyway?"Sakura asked, a little curious. "Shouldn't you have been at the palace?"  
  
"I like to go explore the streets sometimes,"Yami replied. "Just to see what the people are up to."  
  
Sakura nodded. "Oh, Yami?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you by any chance know someone named Hamile?"  
  
Yami looked surprised. "Yes, why?"  
  
"Well, she was my childhood friend. I was wondering if she was still around Egypt."  
  
Now that I think about it, I remember Hamile telling me something about having a childhood friend, thought Yami.  
  
"Would you like to see her?"Yami asked.  
  
"You mean…she's here?"  
  
"Yes, she is, Sakura,"Yami smiled. "Would you like to see her?"  
  
"Yes, please, if I may,"she said excitedly.  
  
Yami chuckled and led her into the palace. Two guards were standing there.  
  
"Prince Yami, who is this?"a guard asked.  
  
"She is a friend of mine, and I am letting her in the palace for a while if that is all right,"Yami asked.  
  
The guard nodded. "It is quite all right, Prince Yami. You may go ahead now."  
  
"Thank you."Yami turned to Sakura. "Come on and I shall take you to Hamile."  
  
Sakura nodded and took Yami's hand. Together they walked into the priestess' chambers.  
  
"Priestess Hamile?"Yami called out.   
  
After a few minutes of waiting, a young girl the age of 14 appeared, with short blonde hair and and blue eyes. She wore white clothing surrounded by many jewels. She stepped up to the Prince and Sakura.  
  
"Ah, Prince Yami, you've returned,"Hamile said, bowing in respect.  
  
"Yes, I have,"Yami turned to Sakura. "This girl Sakura says you were her childhood friend."  
  
Hamile looked shocked. Is it Sakura, after all these years? I heard her house was attacked because Seto told me the story, I didn't actually think she was still alive.   
  
But when Hamile looked at Sakura, long black hair and blue eyes, clothing that was torn and dirty from roaming the streets of Egypt for so long, Hamile knew it was her.  
  
"Sakura!"she exclaimed, hugging her.  
  
"Hamile!"Sakura exclaimed, returning her hug.  
  
"It has been too long,"Hamile said, pulling back to look at her. "I had no idea you still lived."  
  
"I ran away after our house was attacked,"Sakura explained.  
  
"That explains the fact that your clothes are torn and dirty,"Hamile laughed. "Come and I'll get you some new clothes and you can get washed."   
  
Hamile turned to Yami. "Thank you, Yami."  
  
Yami only smiled and nodded, before walking out of the room.  
  
"Come on, want me to show you around?"Hamile asked.  
  
"Sure,"Sakura replied, smiling.   
  
Holding onto her best friend's hand, they went to explore the palace, Sakura wondering what secrets lie in it.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kohaku: Did you enjoy it? I hope you did cause if I get at least 5 reviews chapter two will be posted!  
  
Sakura: Please keep reading. I want to be reunited with my brothers…wait, are they still alive?  
  
Kohaku: -whistles- You have to find out next chapter.  
  
Hamile: Review and keep reading!! 


End file.
